


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is goofy and cheesy but here it is, coffee shop AU, kinda that so, yes the title is an all time love reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke just wishes the barista would stop writing terrible pick up lines on the coffee sleeve and ask him out already
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second half of the prompt that [Maggie](https://calumsclifford.tumblr.com/) sent me! This one was for fluff though. Shout out to Maggie for being amazing and also [Liz](https://pushkinalexander.tumblr.com/) for editing this even though she barely knows the band. 
> 
> Yes the title is from All Time Low. Sue me.
> 
> 16: do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are

Luke groans when he walks into the local coffee shop. He and Calum go almost everyday on their way to uni, and they’ve gotten friendly with the staff during these caffeine-dependent times. It’s usually not a problem when the baristas are the two girls who give them free scones and tell bad jokes, who Cal and Luke are sure are dating. However, it’s another story when it’s the two guys working. The guy with dyed hair (light pink this week, blending nicely into blonde hair), Michael, is nice enough, even if everytime they come in Calum forgets how to order coffee and Michael blushes when he sees Calum. 

No, it’s that barista, Ashton, that Luke has a problem with. Ever since Ashton started about a month ago Luke hasn’t known peace. Ashton had taken one look at Luke and had apparently decided to make it his mission to drive Luke crazy. Ashton’s chosen method? Terrible pick up lines. The first few times it had happened Luke had been caught off guarded and flustered. After the initial surprise wore off he thought Ashton was mocking him. Now, Luke’s just tired and exasperated. He wishes Ashton would just make a move already before Luke loses his sanity from terrible pick up lines.

“You order today. I can’t do this,” Luke tells Calum as soon as he spots Ashton’s brown curls over the top of the espresso machine. Luke has a maths exam today and the last thing he needs is Ashton’s latest pick up line distracting him.

“What, did you suddenly forget how to function? Come on Luke, it’s one pick up line. They’re not even that bad. You’re just being a drama queen,” Calum points out as they near the counter, smirking.

“Says the man who forgot his name last week when Michael asked for it for the order,” Luke rolls his eyes. Not that Michael even needs it, considering he knows them both so well he’s already rung up their drinks before they’ve even ordered the usual.

“Hey, you promised you wouldn’t mention that! See if I help you now,” Calum says over his shoulder as the line inches up. Luke catches Michael perk up out of the corner of his eye when he catches sight of Calum, grinning and nudging Ashton. Ashton makes direct eye contact with Luke and grins wildly, grabbing a coffee cup and starting to scribble on it. Luke groans again.

“He saw me.”

“Well, it’s too late now, looks like you’re getting hit on either way. What was it last week?”

“He’s doing a shit job of it. Besides, I can’t tell if he’s being serious or just trying out his terrible lines to see if they work. And it was “did it hurt when you fell from heaven.” I mean, how bad is that, Calum. That’s gotta be the worst line ever written.”

“Why don’t you just ask him out and see? You might be pleasantly surprised,” Calum points out, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. 

“Because it’s not polite to solicit the baristas with dates when you don’t know if they want to or not,” Luke retorts, rant cut off mid-sentence when Michael clears his throat.

“So, what can I get you guys? Your usual iced coffee with caramel, cold brew with vanilla and my number?” Michael asks, making direct eye contact with Calum. Luke’s eyes widen in surprise and Calum chokes on air, coughing and sputtering before he bolts away red faced. Michael looks devastated at the space that Calum’s abandoned. 

Luke pulls out his wallet, handing Michael some cash, “Yeah, the usual and I can give you his number if you have a pen. He’ll probably yell at me, but it’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Michael’s whole face lights up and he scrambles to get a pen and some paper for Luke. Luke smiles lightly, scribbling down Calum’s number on the paper and shoving his change into the tip jar before going to find Calum.

Calum is hiding at a table near the pick up counter, forehead pressed to the table as he coughs lightly. He glances up when he notices Luke before slamming his forehead back down on the table and groaning.

“He’s never going to go out with me now. He doesn’t even have my number.”

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend and I love you and even though you made a fool of yourself I still gave Michael your number.”

Calum lifts his head, looking at Luke. “You’re serious?”

Luke nods.

“I hate you, I can’t believe you did that after I made a fool of myself,” Calum whines, slamming his head back down on the table. 

Luke rolls his eyes, “And you called me a drama queen.” Calum flips him off.

“Order for the blonde angel trying to console his friend who should check his phone,” Ashton calls from the counter. Luke glares at him and Ashton smiles sweetly, hazel eyes lit up in joy. His curls are lightly tossed today and Luke would be an idiot if he didn’t acknowledge that Ashton looks handsome. Calum kicks Luke in shin under the table and Luke kicks him back, hard, before standing up to grab the cups.

Luke makes it all of two steps before he glances down at the coffee sleeve and reads the pick up line of the day. _Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?_

Luke takes a deep breath and tries to compose himself. He is not going to make a scene in the coffee shop before class. This cannot be the thing that breaks him. 

“What’s it say today?” Calum asks, making grabby hands for his cold brew. 

“Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are. That doesn’t even make sense!” Luke hollers. He can see Michael snickers at the register and Ashton turns red from where he’s standing.

“Hey, it’s a good line!” Ashton yells back. 

Luke whips around, shocked. Ashton hasn’t acknowledged the pick up lines since he started using them. Luke thought he was gonna be the first person to snap during this game Ashton’s been playing, but it looks like Ashton’s gonna do it first.

“It doesn’t make sense!”

“Yes it does! People say all the time that the moon is pretty. It’s bright! It’s pretty! It glows!”

“No, people say the stars are beautiful. They say the sun is pretty. No one says the moon is pretty! And besides, last month you asked if it hurt when I fell from heaven and that’s the oldest and _worst_ pick up line out there! At least if you’re gonna hit on me, be creative!”

Ashton sputters. Michael cackles. Luke doesn’t have to look at Calum to know he’s holding back laughter.

“Well, do you have a better one?” Ashton asks. Luke pauses. He’s not actually sure he does.

“What about a good old fashioned kiss?” Michael calls from the register. 

Luke opens his mouth to argue, but watches as Ashton rounds the counter. Luke doesn’t get a chance to ask him what he’s doing when Ashton grabs Luke’s face in both hands and kisses him. Luke barely gets a chance to enjoy how soft and warm Ashton’s lips are, how nice the kiss is when Ashton pulls back, red in the face. Luke’s too shocked to respond. He can hear Calum wolf whistle behind him.

Ashton turns on his heel and practically runs into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him. 

“Luke, come on, we have 15 minutes to get to class,” Calum says, tugging on Luke’s sleeve.

“But he just- Ashton just-” Luke stutters out, looking at Cal in desperation. 

“And you’re gonna fail that class if we don’t go now.”

Luke doesn’t know what to do. He can’t let Ashton think he doesn’t like him back, but he doubts Ashton’s coming out of that backroom anytime soon.

He grabs a napkin and rushes up to Michael. “Can I borrow a pen?” 

Michael hands it over dutifully and Luke scribbles his phone number onto the paper, pauses thinking, and then scribbles his own terrible pick up line under it. 

“Can you give him this? I really do like him, but I have class,” Luke pleads. Michael must sense the sincerity in Luke’s voice and eyes because he takes the napkin and nods. 

Calum tugs Luke out to go to class and Luke almost forgets about the exchange until he gets a text from Ashton late at night.

_Unknown Number: You said my pick up lines were terrible but what’s this? “Are you from outer space? Because you’re out of this world?” I give it 0 out of 5 stars for creativity._

Luke grins widely at the message and saves Ashton’s number.

_Me: At least mine makes sense._

_Ashton: But mine was more creative. I’m starting to regret my choice to waste my good lines on you._

_Me: Hey! You said I was pretty. You never said I had to be creative too._

_Ashton: Well your lack of pizazz is concerning_

_Me: Let me make it up to you. How about a date?_

Ashton doesn’t respond right away. Luke spends the next 30 minutes biting the skin around his thumb, texting Calum, asking if he’s messed up. Calum stops responding after the first 2 messages, but Luke thinks that might be because he’s too busy sucking face with Michael to care about his best friend. 

Luke’s just about decided that he’s going to have to find a new coffee shop when Ashton texts him back.

_Ashton: Only if you let me give you a sappy nickname on this date._

_Me: I guess I will allow it, but only if you let me pick the movie we can see._

_Ashton: I don’t trust your taste but I’ll allow it_

Luke grins widely and texts Calum in all caps about his date till he gets a text from Calum telling him to fuck off till after Michael’s finished sucking his dick. Luke would be offended if he wasn’t so thrilled about the status on his own date. Luke hates to admit it, but maybe the terrible pick up lines did work.

(When Luke meets Ashton on Friday for their date, Ashton calls him “honey bun.” Luke leaves him at the concession stand. 

“Oh, come on Sunshine, don’t be like that! Angel! Darling! Love of my life!” Ashton calls, running after Luke, laughing. Luke pretends to be upset, letting Ashton kiss him until Luke can’t hold back his grin. 

“So, my pick up lines worked?”

“Don’t push it...pumpkin.”

Ashton cackles, lacing his fingers through Luke’s and kissing him on the cheek. Luke will never admit it, but maybe the pick up lines did work.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about 5 seconds of summer, luke hemmings, or the Stardust au I'm writing


End file.
